


Philo and the lost wings | A Harry Potter and Carnival row crossover

by Gay_Slytherin_Prince



Category: Carnival Row (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gay_Slytherin_Prince/pseuds/Gay_Slytherin_Prince
Summary: Rycroft Philostrate, known to most as Philo, had never heard of Hogwarts when he received a strange letter written in strange green ink. It was taken away from him by the head of the orphanage until a man bursts in with a promise to the head of the orphanage that Philo would only be seen in the short six weeks of summer. But at Hogwarts, strange things begin to happen. At the same time, Imogen starts school, a girl from a pureblood family who hates all things Critch and mudblood. She meets a puck who begins to turn her world around in more ways than one.
Relationships: Agreus Astrayon/Imogen Spurnrose, Rycroft Philostrate/Vignette Stonemoss
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Philo and the lost wings | A Harry Potter and Carnival row crossover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hufflepuff_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepuff_King/gifts).



Mr Dumpbridge was a very stern man who prayed to the Martyr (god) multiple times a day. He saw himself as a holy man with a disciplinary disposition. He wanted the children to know their places. Dumpbridge worked at the local orphanage as the owner of said orphanage. He took it upon himself to complete all forms of punishment and rewarded all orphans that kept their toe in line. t was a rainy morning in the Burge. It was cold and the air was brutally cold. The wind swished around sticks and leaves, slapping the old, rickety, orphanage building. Mr Dumpbridge sighed, getting onto his knees and putting his hand in prayer. 

"I pray to the Martyr that all those who sin will be punished, that all Critch will be punished and all those who defy your law shall be too. I pray that all those who do good shall be treated well, and that all those who do not except you as our leader to be no more." He said. The rain fell in torrents, beating down on the windows and walls. Mr Dumpbridge could feel it in the air. There was evil all over the Burge, a great evil that the Martyr did not approve of. It was after an hour of prayer that the boys of the orphanage awoke and he went to see them. They all stood in line, awaiting inspection and instruction. 

"Go down for breakfast. Then come back up for prayer." Dumpbridge instructed. the boys went down for breakfast, chattering as they did so. Not many of them had seen Dumpbridges' rage and none of them had ever bleed at his hands but he could make them feel so hurt without laying a finger on them that they dared not disobey him at all. 

He spent the entire day teaching the orphans about religion, maths, reading and writing before they went to bed again. Lights out meant that Mr Dumpbridge could go to his office and have a couple of drinks. It was his only time to relax. A couple of drinks turned to a lot of drinks and he was starting to feel drunk now. _This damn orphanage,_ thought Dumpbridge, taking another swig. _Takes up all my time... stupid children_. Perhaps if Dumpbridge wasn't so drunk he would have heard the soft hums from outside and the rustling of the bushes. Perhaps he would have seen what was happening outside and perhaps he would have seen the fluttering wings of the lady who flew away from the scene. The next morning, the matron brought in another baby. He had a little note attached to him reading the name 'Rycroft Philostrate' with the words 'Please keep his secret' underneath. Dumpbridge knew something was wrong with this child, that he was some kind of freak and unwrapped the blanket and inspected him. He seemed fine from the front but his back had some scars on them that told Dumpbridge the truth. He was a pix and had had his wings cut off. 

He would be breaking the law by housing a pix while letting him pass as a mere man, but now Dumpbridge could get what he had wanted all along. He could teach this boy to be ashamed of who he was, make him pay for being a demon in the eyes of the Martyr and for trying to convince man that they too were worthy of living a normal life. 

So it was then that Philo, as he was nicknamed by the matron, started to feel the wrath of his lost wings. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the prologue! The actual chapters will be longer! I'm excited to introduce Imogen's plotline too.


End file.
